One Small Step
by TB80
Summary: Third installment in the Luthor Legacy series. A fluffy domestic drabble in two parts. Kara and Lena have been dating for a few months, and everything is going well. Lena decides it's time to make some important life changes, and it makes Kara realize she isn't entirely happy with the state of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Kara had never been a heavy sleeper. Her super hearing made it all but impossible unless she locked herself away in an isolation tank. Something she had actually tried shortly after her arrival on Earth. A week of little to no sleep had left her, and the Danvers, willing to try anything. Once had been enough. She'd had her first panic attack; triggered by memories of her time in the phantom zone. It had taken some time, but she had eventually learned how to tune out the normal background noise of life on Earth. Now, it was little more than a pleasant hum of white noise.

There were still some sounds that would cut through that hum, and, no matter how deeply she was asleep, would bring her to wakefulness. The ring of her DEO phone. A cry for help from Alex or Lena. And, more recently, the happy gibberish of a baby alone in her crib after waking.

Grumbling softly to herself, she buried her head under her pillow. Just because she was awake, didn't mean she had to like it. Her disgruntlement at being woken before she would have preferred was slightly appeased when she felt Lena's fingers scratch lightly down her spine. Her grumble turned into a sigh of contentment. Maybe waking up before the sun had a chance to fully appear in the sky had its perks.

"Why can't she just sleep in. Sleep is wonderful," Kara mumbled.

Lena laughed softly, leaning over to place a consoling kiss on Kara's exposed shoulder. "I'm afraid I may be to blame for that. I've always been an early riser."

"Well stop it." Kara pushed the pillow off her head and rolled onto her back.

Lena looked at her with a fond smile, her eyes flicking briefly down to Kara's exposed chest. "Sorry, love. It's just the way we're built." Lena settled herself against Kara's side, and she wrapped her arm around Lena's back, pulling her close.

"I like the way you're built." Kara trailed her fingers idly up and down Lena's bare back.

Lena snuggled closer into her side, placing a kiss at the base of her neck. "Mmmm. Considering what you did to me last night, I thought you might."

Kara rolled over, pinning Lena beneath her. "You weren't sure?" Kara raised her eyebrows, and looked at Lena expectantly.

Lena shrugged. "I could always use further convincing."

Kara shook her head. "Shameless."

Lena reached up, and ran her fingers through Kara's messy waves. "Can you blame me? You've turned me into a hedonist."

Kara snorted. "I think you had that covered before I came along."

Kara dipped her head, and placed a kiss to the side of Lena's neck. In the weeks since they had officially started dating Kara had made it her singular mission to learn Lena's likes and dislikes. Kara had always been a gifted student of science; of cause and effect. She knew that if she applied just the right amount of pressure with her teeth to the tendon on Lena's neck…

"Kara!" Lena's breath came out a little ragged, and a lot breathless.

Kara trailed a slow line of kisses down her neck, and across Lena's collarbone, down her sternum, and …buried her face into the soft skin of Lena's stomach with a groan of defeat.

"Why did you stop?" Lena's fingers, buried in Kara's hair, and gave a not so subtle nudge for her to continue on her downward trajectory.

"Because I can't get into...all this," Kara ran her hands down Lena's side, and over her hips, before cupping them behind her legs, "when I can hear your daughter babbling happily away to herself in the other room. It's weird."

Lena laughed, her touch turning from commanding to soothing. "Are you going to go get her? You know she'll go from happy to screaming if one of us doesn't show up soon. She's very impatient."

"I can't imagine where she gets it from." Kara placed a soft kiss to Lena's belly button. "It's your turn to get her up. I did it yesterday."

"She prefers when you do it," Lena coaxed, running her hand down Kara's ribs. Kara grasped the wandering appendage. Kara was not going to be persuaded by Lena's underhanded tactics. She wouldn't be fooled again. A dozen times was more than enough for her to have learned her lesson, thank you very much.

"You just don't like changing her morning diaper," Kara said, determined to remain unswayed.

Lena huffed. "You can get it done so much faster than I can."

"I can," Kara admitted, rubbing her thumb over the back of Lena's hand. "But it's still your turn."

A few moments of silence ticked by, both determined not to give in. A Super and a Luthor, engaged in an endless battle of wills.

"If you get her up, I'll make waffles," Lena offered.

Kara started to say no deal, hesitated, and then asked, "With whipped cream and chocolate sauce?"

Lena sighed. "Kara, waffles are already essentially dessert. Can you at least let me hold onto the pretense of them being a breakfast item and putting some cut fruit on them?" Kara remained silent. Resolute in her conviction. "Fine. Yes. You can have whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

Kara smiled, kissing Lena on the cheek. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes."

Compromise was the bedrock of a good relationship.

* * *

"You're taking her into the office today?" Kara grabbed a bite of her waffle with one hand, and tried to coax Ali to take a bite of her morning cereal with the other. The baby averted her face, refusing to open her mouth.

"Koran is organizing an event at the center, and she asked if she could have Amaeri attend as an example of a success story. I couldn't say no."

Refusing to accept defeat, Kara again tried to get Ali to accept the cereal. The baby swiped at the spoon, sending the gloppy mixture flying. Luckily, most of it ended up on the high chair tray, and not on Kara. Ever since they had started her on solids, meal times had been...an adventure.

Kara glanced furtively over her shoulder. Lena was occupied with packing Ali's diaper bag with the supplies she would need for the day. Bypassing the bowl of cereal, Kara dipped the spoon into the jar of peaches, and offered it to the baby. Ali looked at it for a moment, and then readily opened her mouth to accept the spoonful of fruit.

"You can't keep just feeding her just what she wants to eat," Lena scolded, resting her hands on Kara's shoulders. "She needs to learn to eat her cereal."

"She doesn't like it," Kara protested. Kara poked at the goopy mess with her spoon. Kara couldn't blame her.

"It's good for her," Lena inisisted. "At least mix them together."

Kara gave Ali and apologetic look, and mouthed 'I'm sorry', before dipping her spoon into the cereal, and then quickly covering it with a small scoop of peaches. Ali watched her hands intently, and eyed the spoon suspiciously when Kara raised it to her mouth.

"She's too smart to fall for it," Kara informed Lena smugly, turning to look at her over her shoulder.

"Just wait," Lena instructed, nodding her head toward the baby. Kara returned her gaze to the baby, gasping in betrayal when Ali finally accepted the offered mixture. "Told you so." Lena patted Kara's shoulder consolingly before going back to packing Ali's bag.

"Are you coming over tonight? Or are you staying at yours?"

Kara kept her gaze on Ali so that Lena didn't see the brief frown that flashed across her face. "Yeah. I need to at least swing by my place to make sure my plants are still alive. Maybe grab some work clothes for the week. I can come over after that though. If you don't mind."

Though she was there almost every night, Kara didn't technically live with Lena and Ali. After rescuing Ali from Lillian's kidnapping attempt, Lena had felt better with Kara present; not feeling safe alone in the apartment. Kara had been happy to stay over, they had been all but living together already. Over time Lena's fears had abated, Kara just...hadn't really left.

She still had her place, and she still went home at least a few nights a week. Or tried to. More often than not, she found herself back at Lena's before sunrise. Logically Kara knew that they shouldn't rush things. Emotionally, Kara felt like she and Lena had already taken forever to get here, and she just wanted to be together. They may have just started dating, but their relationship was far from traditional. She knew Lena better than anyone except maybe Alex.

Kara had decided to let Lena set the pace. She was adapting wonderfully to motherhood, but Kara knew it was still a lot of change. She didn't want to add one more thing onto the pile. For now, she was content to split her time between her place and Lena's (mostly Lena's) and wait until Lena brought up the subject.

She just needed to be patient.

Lena stroked her hand across Kara's shoulders, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Of course I don't mind. I'll order something in for dinner. Any preferences?"

Kara shook her head. "You know I'm not picky. Whatever you want will be fine. Just-"

"No kale. Yes, I know," Lena said with a smirk.

* * *

"What's bothering you?" Alex's gaze remained trained on the slide under her microscope, but her attention was on her sister.

"Nothing's bothering me," Kara denied. She slouched against the counter, arms crossed.

Alex made a note in the journal beside her on the bench, before spinning on her stool to face Kara. Alex crossed her own arms, a mirror to Kara's pose. "Clearly."

"There's not!" Kara insisted. "Everything is fine. Great even."

Alex narrowed her eyes, looking her sister over critically. "Then why do you have a crinkle?"

"What? I don't." Kara rubbed self-consciously at the area between her brows. Stupid crinkle.

"Uh, yeah you do. So spill."

Kara sighed, and uncrossed her arms. "It's nothing." Kara shrugged. "I'm just being silly."

Alex pounced. "So there is something bothering you!"

"It's really not a big deal," Kara insisted. "Everything is great. I couldn't be happier. Lena and Ali…" Kara shook her head. "It's more than I ever let myself hope for."

"Trouble in paradise?" Alex teased, but now without a hint of concern.

"No, no. Nothing like that," Kara hastened to assure her sister. Partly because it was true, and partly because she didn't need Alex rushing out to confront Lena over some perceived slight. She had gotten much better, but she could still be a bit overprotective at times.

"But there is something," Alex pressed. "Kara, you know you can tell me anything."

Kara sighed, her shoulders heaving. "It's just...I wish...It would be really nice if we lived together." Alex looked at her blankly. "I know it's probably too soon, and I shouldn't rush things. We've only been dating or a few months, but I just-"

Alex laughed, interrupting Kara's explanation. "Are you serious right now?" Kara looked at Alex with a small frown, nodding her head in the affirmative. "Kara, how are you _not_ already living with Lena?"

"I still have my apartment."

"Yeah, but do you ever _go_ there? When was the last time you even slept in your own bed?"

"I go there all the time," Kara insisted, deliberately ignoring the second part of Alex's question.

"Swinging by to swap out your clothes hardly counts," Alex objected. "You probably didn't even notice that Maggie took your African Violets did you?"

"Maggie stole my house plants?" Kara asked, befuddled.

"Rescued. She insisted she couldn't just sit by and watch an innocent plant suffer from neglect."

"Tell her...Thank you?"

"If you want to make it official, you should just talk to her."

"I can't just invite myself to move into Lena's apartment."

"Why? You already did it once."

"That was different! I was offering to help with Ali, and it was only until Lena felt comfortable."

"You're still there! You never left!" Alex protested.

Kara huffed. "This isn't the same. This would be permanent."

Alex's expression softened, seeing Kara's genuine distress. "Lena is crazy about you. I'm sure if you asked her, she would say yes. You two are basically living together already."

"But I still have my place. If she gets sick of me, or if we get on each other's nerves, there's somewhere else to go."

"Lena could probably buy half the city. I'm sure if you pissed her off she could afford a hotel room. Or a hotel."

Kara scowled at her sister. "You know what I mean. It's a big step. She's had to adapt to so much upheaval. Her feelings of guilt over the invasion, finding out she was a mom, coming to grips with what that means. Lillian." Kara shook her head softly. "I don't want to rush her into something she may not be ready for. I promised myself I would let her set the pace."

"Which doesn't mean you can't still talk about it with her. You need to let her know where your thinking is at."

Kara nodded. "I will. I just...don't want to mess anything up." Kara's relationship with Lena was the happiest she had ever been. She didn't want to do anything to risk that. While she would love nothing more than to live with Lena and Ali full time, she was still happy with the way things were going. She still saw them every day. Having to go to her apartment every week or so to get new clothes was hardly a big deal.

"I'm sure you won't mess anything up," Alex assured her. "You two are disgustingly, obviously, in love."

Kara scoffed. "That's rich coming from you. You and Maggie are way worse than Lena and I."

"What? There's no way. You and Lena have us beat hands down." Alex gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh, Supergirl, thank you for saving me."

"Hey! I haven't had to save Lena from anything in...weeks...months even!" Kara protested. A fact for which she was eternally grateful. Every since locking Lillian safely away in the bowels of the DEO, everything had been mercifully quiet on the Lena in mortal danger front. It was a trend that Kara hoped would continue.

As if summoned by the mention of her name, Kara's phone pinged with Lena's new message tone. Kara looked at her phone, a smile on her face. She was expecting a cute photo of Ali, or maybe a text asking her if she was joining them for lunch, and if so, what she wanted.

What she was not expecting was a curt 'You need to get here now!' Kara's mouth went dry, and her stomach sank, her mind already filling with all the possibilities. Not wanting to waste any time, Kara flew out of the room, leaving a confused Alex in her wake.

* * *

Kara thudded down on the balcony outside Lena's office, prepared for the worst. An armed assault, fire, explosions. All of the above. Something that would explain the urgency of Lena's message.

What she wasn't prepared to see was Lena, sitting on her office floor, shoes kicked off, and legs curled under herself as she smiled encouragingly at Ali, who was resting on her blanket a few feet away.

Seeing the relative tranquility of the scene, Kara took a moment to calm her racing heart. Once she was sure she had control of her emotions, and more importantly, her strength, she opened the door and stepped into Lena's office.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, still slightly out of breath from her mad dash across the city. Not waiting for a reply, she started to walk toward Ali, feeling the need to verify with her hands, as well as her eyes, that everything really was okay.

"Stop! Don't pick her up."

"What? Why?" Even though she wanted nothing more than to do just that, Kara found herself stopping at the command in Lena's voice.

"Come over here," Lena instructed, instead of answering. She held out her hand and made a beckoning gesture toward Kara, never taking her eyes off of Ali. Kara hesitated a moment, before changing her trajectory and making her way towards Lena.

Lena grabbed blindly for Kara's hand, and pulled her close. Lena dropped her hand, and looped her arm around one of Kara's legs, anchoring her in place.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on? Your text sounded urgent. I thought something was wrong." Kara glanced down at Lena, who was still staring intently at Ali.

"She just-I wanted you to-Watch." Lena pointed her free hand toward the baby. "C'mon, Ali. Show Kara what you can do."

Kara directed her gaze toward the baby, who was crouched on her hands and knees, looking intently at the pair. Ali looked at Kara, making the happy babbling noises she usually did when in the blonde's presence. Kara meant cuddles, and food, and fun.

When one of her favorite people didn't immediately swoop in and pick her up, as was her custom, Ali's happiness turned to frustration. Her smile transforming into a small, if adorable, scowl. Ali rocked back, letting out an angry cry to let her displeasure be known.

Kara shifted, as though to make her way toward Ali, but Lena restrained her. "Wait. She'll get it."

Kara still didn't know what it was she was supposed to be waiting for, but she decided to trust that Lena hadn't called her to drop everything and rush over for no reason. Her resolve to do as Lena asked was tested as Ali's frustration continued to mount.

Ali's eyes remained fixed on Kara and Lena, her small body rocking back and forth, but ultimately, going nowhere. Kara was approaching her breakpoint when it finally happened. The back and forth rocking turned into a small forward lurch, followed by another, and then another.

"Oh my god, is she…" Kara's hand clamped tightly onto Lena's shoulder. It had been weeks since that first, and so far only, lurching movement. Kara refused to call it a fluke, but so far, it hadn't been repeated. Kara had watched the video Lena had sent her more times than she could count. Had made Winn create a backup on the DEO servers just in case. Phones didn't tend to survive long around her.

Lena nodded, not taking her eyes off the baby. "C'mon sweetie, just a few more feet," Lena encouraged, holding her hands out to entice the baby closer. Kara knelt down beside Lena, so she too, would be at eye level.

"I knew you could do it!" Kara cried happily. She turned to Lena. "See, I told you she could do it." The fact that all babies eventually passed this milestone was immaterial to Kara. She refused to let logic diminish this achievement.

Lena ignored her, electing to keep her gaze and attention focused on her daughter.

Ali continue to scoot, and shuffle her way towards the pair, keeping up a running commentary of mostly happy babbles and squeaks. She enjoyed having her own personal cheering section.

As soon as she was in arms reach, Kara deemed that she had sufficiently demonstrated her new skill, and, unable to wait another second, scooped the baby up into her arms. She hugged her tightly to her chest as she stood up, twirling them around and placing a loud kiss onto the baby's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you!" Kara exclaimed, placing another kiss on the now giggling girls neck. "You did so good! You'll be walking in no time!"

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Lena said drolly. "I still haven't had a chance to get all the baby proofing done."

"We'll do it this weekend," Kara answered quickly. Kara tickled the baby in the side, eliciting a happy chortle. She looked at Ali, enamored. She couldn't wait to see Ali take her first, unsteady steps.

"Um, Kara." Kara felt a tug on the bottom of her cape.

Kara turned to see what Lena wanted. Only instead of looking into her eyes, as she expected, she was looking down on the top of her head.

"Oops, sorry," Kara apologized, a faint tinge of embarrassment staining her cheeks. "I got excited."

"It's okay," Lena said with a soft laugh. She had grown to accept Kara's habit of literally floating with happiness. Her early uneasiness had long since passed. She knew Kara would never let anything happen to Ali.

Kara placed one more kiss on the baby's cheek, before reluctantly handing her back to Lena. "Okay, well, I guess I have to get back to work." Kara looked longingly at the pair, wanting nothing more than to stay and spend the rest of the afternoon with her two favorite girls.

Lena smiled, leaning up to place a quick, soft kiss against Kara's mouth. "I promise to call you if she starts walking before dinner."

"You better," Kara insisted, a quick smile chasing across her lips.

* * *

Kara didn't often like to admit when Maggie was right. The woman was even more insufferable about it than Alex, which was no small thing. However, as she collapsed face down onto the bed with a tired sigh, she had to concede the other woman had a point.

Kara really needed learn to think before just acting. To fully consider the true consequences of her actions before leaping. Because her actions did have consequences, and lives were permanently affected.

Namely hers.

"You finally get her down?" Lena asked, not taking her eyes off whatever she was looking at intently on her tablet.

Kara gave an affirmative grunt.

"I did warn you," Lena teased, her voice lilting in amusement. Kara scowled. She was surrounded by women who lived to say 'I told you so'. Kara was only slightly mollified when Lena reached over with her free hand and scratched lightly over Kara's shoulders.

Kara let out a happy sigh, wriggling into the bed to get more comfortable. "She's just so fast." Seriously, Kara didn't understand how something so small could get around so quickly on just her hands and knees. Once Ali had figured out the mechanics, and advantages, of forward motion, there was no stopping her. Kara now feared the moment she actually learned to walk. Kara blanched slightly. Or run.

"You know maybe we should consider Alex's sugg-"

"Absolutely not," Lena cut her off. "You know I love Alex. Most days. But we are not taking her parenting suggestions."

"It's not just Alex," Kara protested. "I've seen people use them at the zoo and-"

"Kara," Lena stated firmly. "It's not happening. Can you even imagine the headlines?" Lena shook her head. "No. You'll just have to figure it out."

"Me?" Kara protested. "What about you?"

"She doesn't do it with me," Lena said, tapping something on her tablet before making a note in a small notebook by her side.

Kara rolled onto her side to look up at Lena. "What do you mean she doesn't do it with you?"

Lena paused in her reading and looked down at Kara. "She thinks it's a game. She runs, you chase."

"You play with her," Kara protested loyally. Lena may have put up a fight at the beginning, but all of that was behind them. Looking at the two of them now, you would never doubt that Ali had been with Lena from birth.

"I do," Lena said with a fond small at Kara continuing to defend her. Even against herself. Especially against herself. "But I don't chase her around. That's something reserved for the two of you."

Kara pondered Lena's statement for a moment. "You know what would-"

"We aren't putting a leash on my daughter," Lena said flatly.

"It's not a leash!" Kara protested. Lena's hiked eyebrow and pursed lips told Kara she wasn't convinced. "Alex said it was a lifesaver with Gertie."

"Not helping your case, Kara. Gertie is a puppy. "

"Fine," Kara huffed playfully. She hadn't really thought Lena would go for it. Kara made a note to revisit the issue when Ali finally did start walking. She had a feeling Lena may change her tune.

Kara scooted closer, so she could lay her head in Lena's lap. "What are you reading? Work stuff?" If Lena was working, Kara knew she had a less than 50/50 chance of stealing Lena's attention.

Lena shook her head, running her fingers absently through Kara's hair. "No. Not work." Kara smiled, turning her head to place a kiss against Lena's shirt clad stomach. Her odds just went up considerably.

Kara slid her fingertip under the edge of Lena's shirt, slowly pushing the garment higher. "It's actually something I wanted your opinion on." Kara paused, wanting to continue on her current path, but now, also curious about what Lena was reading.

With a reluctant sigh, she dropped the hem of Lena's shirt and rolled to her other side so she could see what Lena was reading. "Sure. What is it?"

Lena tipped tablet so Kara could see it without having to crane her neck too much. "I'm thinking about moving."

Kara felt her stomach clutch. "Your leaving National City?" Kara tried to keep the rising panic out of her voice. They could still make this work. A long distance relationship didn't have quite the same meaning to Kara as most people.

Lena hummed softly. "I'm thinking about it. I've been thinking about it for a while, but ever since Ali started crawling, I realized that I don't want her to grow up in the city. I want her to be able to run around outside, and play in the grass. I don't want her growing up in some sterile tower of glass and steel."

Kara nodded slowly, unable to disagree. While she had loved her life on Krypton, she couldn't deny that growing up in Midvale had a special place in her heart. The ability to go outside and feel that closeness to nature. Ali deserved that.

"Where are you looking?" Kara asked hesitantly. Kara knew Lena's options were almost literally limitless.

Lena looked down, finally hearing the tremor in Kara's voice. She smoothed her fingers over the furrow between her brows. "Just on the outskirts of the city." Lena tipped her head. "Did you think I was going to move across the country?" Kara shrugged, embarrassed that she had been caught worrying over nothing. Lena wasn't going anywhere.

"Kara," Lena chided gently. "Do you really think I would plan something like that without talking to you first?" Lena shook her head, leaning down to kiss Kara firmly. "My life is here. With you and Ali. I'm not going anywhere."

Kara nodded, cupping her hand around the back of Lena's neck to hold her in place for another kiss, when Lena would have pulled away. Lena cupped her hand against Kara's jaw, leaning into the contact, future real estate purchases, for the moment, forgotten.

* * *

"You're distracted," Alex accused, reaching down to offer Kara a hand up from the training mat. Kara grasped her sister's arm and allowed herself to be hauled to her feet. She couldn't even deny it. Her mind was elsewhere, and had been all week.

Kara bit her lip. "Lena wants me to go with her to look at a house."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Well that escalated quickly. A few weeks ago you were worried about telling her you wanted to move in, and now she's buying you a house? Guess she gave you her answer."

"She's not buying _me_ a house," Kara corrected. "She doesn't want Ali growing up in the city, so she wants to look for a house on the outskirts so she has a place to play and run around."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "But you did talk to her right?"

Kara shifted uncomfortably under her sister's scrutiny and averted her gaze. "Ummm...not exactly?"

"Kara…"

"What! It didn't come up. I'm waiting for the right time."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her pointedly. "Really? A discussion where your girlfriend mentions moving and buying a house didn't seem like the perfect time to bring something like that up?"

Kara shrugged. "She didn't mention it. I don't want to pressure her into something if she's not ready for it."

Alex sighed. "You can be an idiot sometimes. It's clearly bothering you. You need to talk to her."

"I will. Just...not yet."

Alex looked at her thoughtfully. "That's not the only thing bothering you, is it? Something else is going on."

Kara looked at Alex, trying to figure out how to put her feelings into words. "I feel...excluded."

Alex sat down beside Kara. "Excluded?"

Kara nodded. "I'm happy that Lena decided to buy a house. I think it will be great for her and Ali." Kara smiled faintly. "A home. A real home, is something that Lena has wanted for a long time I think." Kara's smiled slipped. "I just wish…."

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders, and leaned into her sister's side. "Wished what?" she prompted gently.

"Wished that she'd talked to me about it," Kara confessed.

"It sounds like she did talk to you about it."

"No, I mean...before she decided. By the time she mentioned it to me she was already looking for houses." Kara sighed. "It's not that I think she needed to get my approval," Kara hastened to explain.

"I didn't think that was your angle," Alex reassured her with a smile.

"It just reminded me that I'm not really a part of their lives."

"Kara, you know that's not true," Alex said softly.

Kara shook her head. "No. I mean, I know Lena loves me, but it just drove home that as much as I love them, and consider them to be family, they aren't. Not really."

"Of course they are."

Kara sighed, dropping her head onto Alex's shoulder. "Things were so much less confusing on Krypton."

"Ah, the good ole Matricom. Taking all the guesswork and fun out of dating," Alex teased.

Kara poked Alex in the side. "Don't make fun. If we were on Krypton, Lena and I would have had the matching procedure, and if successful, would have been formally bonded, and I would be Ali's second parent."

"Would you be ready for all that? You've only been dating for a few months."

Kara smiled, thinking about Lena and Ali. "I've been ready almost since the moment I realized my feelings for her."

"That seems...fast."

Kara pulled back to look at Alex. "You proposed to Maggie after like...six months of dating."

"That's different," Alex grumbled.

Kara laughed. "How?"

"It just is," Alex insisted. "Why don't you just tell Lena all this?"

"And risk freaking her out? I know things don't work the same here as they do on Krypton, Alex. I don't want to scare her away. I can wait."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you think?" Lena looked at Kara expectantly.

The trio had just finished touring the stately 6 bedroom house that Lena had put near the top of her short list of properties. Her realtor had gone out to her car to give Kara and Lena some privacy to talk freely.

Kara bounced Ali softly on her hip, glancing around the vaulted foyer. "It's really nice."

Lena frowned. "Nice?" She sighed. "You don't like it." Lena shook her head, disappointed. "Okay, we'll keep looking."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Kara protested.

"But you obviously don't love it." Kara's lack of enthusiasm was easy to read. This was the seventh house they had toured, and each time, Kara's reaction was not what Lena expected. Given how excited Kara could get about, well...anything, Lena had expected much more than the lukewarm responses she had been receiving.

"I don't have to love it. If you love it, that's all that matters." Kara meant the words to be reassuring, but a frown appeared on Lena's brow. That definitely wasn't the reaction she was looking for.

"I still want you to be comfortable here," Lena protested. "You're going to be spending a lot of time here. Or at least I hope you will."

"Of course I will." Kara was quick to reassure. "Just because you're moving out to the burbs doesn't mean you're going to get rid of me that easily. Faster than a speeding bullet remember?"

Lena nodded, slightly mollified. She walked over to Kara and Ali, leaning into the blonde's side. Kara wrapped her free arm around Lena's back. Lena reached up and toyed idly with Ali's foot.

"What don't you like about it?" Lena was no stranger to failed experiments. The key to improvement was to first identify what had gone wrong.

Kara sighed. "It's a great house, Lena. It's just...big."

"It's only six bedrooms," Lena protested. Kara looked down at her pointedly. Lena bit her lip, and nodded. "Right. Fewer bedrooms next time."

* * *

Lena was positive that this time she had found the one.

A modest four bedroom, 3 bath, on a secluded 1.5 acre lot about 20 minutes outside of the city. Not too big, not too small. There were enough trees around the property to provide privacy, but not so close to the house as to block the sunlight; one of Kara's critiques on the third house they had looked at.

Lena knew that Kara was doing her best to hide her objections to some of the houses that they had toured, but Lena could always tell when Kara was faking enthusiasm. A truly happy and excited Kara Danvers was unable to contain it. It almost literally radiated out of her.

Kara was always polite, and did her best to put a positive spin on each property, but Lena knew when she wasn't really feeling it. Lena wanted Kara to love the house. To want to spend as much time there as possible. To, hopefully, one day soon, move in.

Which was the crux of the problem. Lena wanted Kara to view the house as her home, but she was afraid to just come out and tell her that. Her logical, cautious side told her it was too early to ask Kara to officially move in. Sure, they spent almost every night together, but to make it official was a big step. Lena would know. She had never lived with anyone before. Had never even considered it before Kara.

Yet, things were going so well between them that Lena didn't want to risk ruining anything. So instead of just telling Kara that she wanted her to love the house because one day she hoped that she would be calling it home, Lena examined the other woman covertly for clues.

She had used every failed attempt to piece together a picture of what she thought Kara's perfect house would be. A slow process of elimination, each time getting closer and closer to her goal. And this time, she was confident that she had found it.

Maybe not the perfect house, but hopefully, the perfect home.

As they walked slowly through the rooms, Lena kept her eyes trained on Kara. Making note of every lingering glance, every absent trailing of fingers, and soft hum. She listened as Kara chattered softly to Ali, asking which room she preferred. The one overlooking the large oak tree in the backyard, or the one that had a cozy window seat.

Lena tried not to get too excited, but Kara hadn't been this enamored with a space before. She was pretty sure that Kara was mentally picturing them here. Lena knew that she was; a year from now, two years, hopefully longer.

By the time that they reached the master bedroom, Ali had had enough of being carried, and demanded to be let down. Ever since gaining her own mobility, she had been exercising her independent streak. Seeing her daughter squirm in Kara's arms, Lena closed the bedroom door.

"Go ahead and let her down. She won't be able to get far."

Kara nodded, looking relieved, and set the baby gently on the floor. Ali wasted no time, scurrying away almost as soon as her palms hit the carpet.

"I think she likes it," Lena laughed, watching her daughter explore her new surroundings fearlessly. She slid her arm around Kara's waist, and leaned into Kara's side. "How about you? What do you think?"

Kara watched Ali for a moment before turning to look down at Lena. "It's a great house, Lena."

Lena smiled. "Yeah? You like this one?"

Kara nodded, glancing around the spacious, but still cozy bedroom. "I really do. I think you'll love it here." Kara watched Ali crawl rapidly into a large walk in closet, always eager to explore a new environment. "I think Ali already does."

Lena frowned softly. That wasn't quite what she had been hoping to hear. There was still one noticeable omission. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

Lena sighed, pulling out of Kara's embrace. She was growing tired of Kara's unwillingness to give her a straight answer. She knew perfectly well that Kara had understood her question. As the house hunting process had gone on, Lena had grown more and more convinced that Kara was evading. Lena just didn't know why. Lena hated not knowing.

"Why won't you just tell me whether you like a place or not?" Lena demanded, unable to keep all of the frustration out of her voice. She had really thought this place was perfect.

"I did. I just told you I thought it was great." Kara frowned, watching Lena pace back and forth. "Are you mad at me?"

Lena blew out a breath. "I'm not angry with you." And she wasn't, not really. She was just disappointed, and she often expressed it via anger. It was something she was working to correct, but it was still a work in progress.

"Really? Because it kinda seems like you are."

"I'm not mad," Lena insisted, still sounding, even to her own ears, more than a little pissed off. She stopped, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned to face Kara. "I'm frustrated. I really thought this place was perfect, but…"

"Lena, this place is wonderful. If you love it, you should get it." Kara smiled encouragingly, but it did nothing to make Lena feel better. She didn't want to be placated, and she wasn't looking for permission.

"But you don't love it," Lena countered flatly.

"Lena, it's a great house." Kara tipped her head to the side. "Why does it matter? It's your house." It was a valid question, and Lena knew it. She just couldn't, or wouldn't, tell Kara what was really bothering her. As much as she knew Kara loved her, part of her still feared pushing the other woman away. Of moving to fast. Of ruining the best relationship she'd ever had.

The potential reward was high, but the potential cost was...devastating.

She mustered a tight smile. "You're right." Her own desires aside, it was clear that Kara didn't share her enthusiasm. While she was deeply disappointed that they couldn't share this experience, it was time to face facts and move forward. "I just wanted to make sure you'll be comfortable here."

"As long as you bring the bed from your apartment I'll be good," Kara joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Lena mustered a laugh, willing herself to let go of some of her frustration and hurt. Most of all the hurt. Luckily, she was well practiced in bottling her true emotions. It wasn't Kara's fault that she didn't share Lena's desire to live together. To make a home together. Just the three of them. "You really are obsessed with that bed."

"It's a great bed, Lena. It's like sleeping on a cloud. And as someone who has touched actual clouds, I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, don't worry. I'll definitely be bringing the bed." Lena reached out and trailed her fingers lightly down Kara's forearm. "I'm rather fond of it myself." Despite her mood, Lena bit back a grin when she saw a flush bloom on Kara's cheeks. It really was too easy sometimes.

Kara's response served to soothe some of the rawness of her emotions. Just because Kara wasn't ready to move in, didn't mean she didn't want to be together. It didn't mean that she was pulling away. She still wanted this. Wanted them. That would have to be enough.

"So, you're going to put in an offer?"

Lena chuckled. "Luthors don't put in offers, darling." She really was too adorable sometimes. "But, if you're asking if I'm going to buy it, then yes. I think I am." While she had hoped that Kara would be a bit more excited about the house, it was still the most positive reaction she had given thus far, and frankly, Lena was tired of searching.

Once she decided on a course of action, it wasn't like her to spend weeks attaining her end goal. This process had already dragged on far too long for Lena's liking, and she was ready for it to end.

* * *

"Do you think Maggie and Alex would mind doing a security walk through on the new house?" Lena asked Kara as the pair settled into bed a few nights later. Lena had signed the papers earlier in the day, and now that it was in her possession she wanted to move as quickly as possible.

The apartment had never felt like home to her, even before the kidnapping. Having Kara and Ali here helped, but even the blonde's almost constant presence couldn't totally get rid of the feeling that this place would never truly be a home.

However, just because she wanted to finally put this place behind her, that didn't mean she would do anything rash. Her, and most especially Ali's, safety would always come first. Her mother remained safely locked behind bars, but that didn't mean she was safe. Luthors had a way of collecting enemies.

Kara pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and slid in beside Lena. "Of course not. They live for that stuff." Kara snuggled back into her pillow and turned her head towards Lena. "Is there something in particular you're worried about?"

Lena shrugged. "I just realized that I'm rather used to living and working in buildings with around the clock armed security. The new house won't have that, which is honestly part of its appeal, but it does represent its own set of challenges."

"I'll call them in the morning," Kara promised. "Second thoughts?"

Lena shook her head. "No. It will take a little getting used to, but I want Ali to grow up as normally as possible." Lena smiled, nestling into Kara's side. "Besides, with Supergirl at my beck and call, I think everything will be okay."

Kara kissed the top of Lena's head. "You know I'm happy to help, but I can't be there all the time," Kara fretted.

Lena's hand rubbed soothingly over Kara's stomach. She didn't talk about it much, but Lena knew she still blamed herself for Ali being taken. "I know you can't. And I don't expect you to be."

Even if that was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Lena asked. She trailed a few steps behind Maggie, Ali settled comfortably on her hip. She had let the other woman examine the house without interruption; mostly because her focus had been on keeping the ever energetic and curious Ali entertained.

Maggie ended up doing the security check solo, because Alex and Kara had been called into the DEO at the last minute to deal with an angry alien spewing caustic acid all over downtown.

Maggie turned to face Lena, plucking the squirming baby out of her arms with easy practice. "How do you feel about adopting a not quite middle aged National City detective?" Maggie tickled Ali's side, earning a toothy smile and slap to her arm that Lena was pretty sure would leave a bruise. "This place is amazing."

I may just take you up on that." Lena gave a half hearted smile. "It's nice to hear someone excited about it."

Maggie frowned softly, squatting down to place Ali gently on the floor. The baby took immediate advantage, scurrying away on hands and knees. Lena let her go, the house was empty and there wasn't anything she could break, but still kept a watchful eye on her.

"Did Kara say something?"

"Not in so many words, no." Lena had tried to move past her feelings of disappointment, but she was finding it difficult. Maybe if she talked about it with Maggie, a mostly neutral third party, she would finally be able to put them to rest. Lena was still adapting to the idea that she didn't have to do work through everything alone anymore. That she had...friends. "It's more what she's not saying. I've seen her express more excitement after finding a day old donut than she has about this move."

Maggie laughed. "That does sound like her. I don't think I've ever met someone get excited over little things so easily."

"Exactly!" Lena exclaimed. "Yet during this whole house shopping experience, you would think I was dragging her to the dentist."

Maggie looked at Lena, her expression thoughtful. "Why does it matter to you so much?" When Lena looked at her sharply, Maggie held up her hands. "I'm just saying, you don't strike me as the type of person that needs outside approval for her choices. So what if Kara doesn't like your new house?"

Lena sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. While she knew the answer, she wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to share with Maggie. While the relationship between Lena and the rest of the group had warmed over time, she was under no illusions to where their true loyalty lay. Did she really want to lay all her vulnerabilities bare?

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Maggie rested her fingers gently on Lena's forearm, disrupting Lena's thought's and drawing her attention. "Hey, whatever you tell me stays between us." Maggie smiled kindly. "I know what it's like to be on the other side of that united Danvers' sisters front and feeling like I don't have anyone to talk to."

Lena uncrossed her arms, some of the tension draining out of her. Yes. If anyone would understand how daunting it could be, it would be Maggie. The detective seemed so firmly enmeshed in the group, she sometimes forgot that she had technically known Kara longer than Maggie had known Alex.

"I've never really cared about where I lived as long as it was clean, quiet, and private. My apartments have always just been places to sleep and refuel. This," Lena raised up her hands to indicate the house around them, "is a first. It's the first time that I've spent more than a cursory amount of time picking out a place to live. Sometimes I didn't even do the choosing. Just went with whatever the realtor thought was best. It never mattered.

"This time though...this time is different. I want more than a place to sleep, eat, and store my clothes. I want...a home. Ali deserves that. I owe her that."

Where Kara would have interrupted to reassure Lena that she already had that, Maggie remained quiet, her expression warm, and content to let Lena finish at her own pace.

"I wanted a place I could see us in a year, two years, five years. A place I could picture Christmas mornings, and the first day of school, birthday parties and just...all of the things I never even imagined would be part of my life.

"I know that the place doesn't matter. Not really." Growing up in Luthor Manor had shown her that. It wasn't the walls and trappings that made a house a home. It was the people. Something that Lena hadn't fully understood until Kara showed up on her balcony with a packed duffel bag and a desire to help her take care of a tiny being that terrified her more than anything.

Lena met Maggie's gaze. "Yet at the same time, it does. For the first time I actually _care _about where I live. It matters." Lena shrugged. "I wanted Kara to care too. And if she doesn't then…"

"Then maybe Kara isn't picturing those same things?" Maggie intuited gently, finally breaking her silence when it was clear that Lena wasn't going to continue.

Lena blew out a shaky breath. "I know I'm being silly. We've only been dating for a few months. If any of my past partners had started talking about where they saw our future this early I would have ended the relationship before it ever became a possibility. But…"

"With Kara it's different," Maggie said knowingly.

Lena nodded. "With Kara everything is different."

"Have you talked to her about any of this?"

"So maybe not everything is different," Lena admitted with a wry twist of her lips. "Serious heart-to-hearts aren't exactly part of my relationship toolkit. Most never made it that far."

Maggie smiled. "I know what you mean. It took me a while to get there myself. Finally finding someone I knew I could trust to always be there helped." Maggie paused. "You have to know that she's crazy about you, and even crazier about that kid. She isn't going anywhere."

"Then why doesn't she want to live here? With us?" Lena asked, her voice quavering slightly despite her best effort.

"What makes you think she doesn't? Have you asked her?" Maggie questioned logically. Like it was that simple. As if Lena hadn't had that hypothetical conversation a million times in her head. Each time ending in various levels of disaster.

"I can't do that," Lena protested. "I might have, if she had responded differently to the house search, but it's clear that she's not ready."

"Or maybe she is ready, and her lack of enthusiasm is coming from somewhere else. I mean, you two basically live together now, why would a new house change that?"

Lena narrowed her eyes. Maggie's statement sounded...informed. Too informed. "Do you know something? Did she say something to you?"

When Maggie smiled Lena was convinced the other woman was holding out. "Even if she had, which I'm not saying she did, it would remain in confidence." Lena begrudgingly had to respect Maggie's loyalty, even if it was presently vexing. It gave Lena a sense of confidence that their conversation today would remain between them. "All I know is that avoiding having a conversation because you're afraid of the answer is almost never the right choice. Talk to her."

"I'll think about it."

Maggie rested her hand companionably on Lena's shoulder, and Lena was proud of the fact that she barely flinched. Getting used to Kara's touchy tendencies had been almost effortless. Her affection starved body soaking up the contact after what felt like years in an emotional desert. Adjusting to the casual pats and hugs from the rest of Kara's extended circle was taking a little longer.

"Don't overthink it too much. You and Kara love each other, and are already living together in all but name. It's not like you're asking her to marry you."

Lena's pale skin blanched even further. If she was having this much trouble simply asking Kara if she wanted to move in with her, she didn't even want to contemplate the emotional hell a proposal would be. Luckily, that was something she could put off worrying about for a good long time. "No, definitely not," Lena managed weakly.

Maggie laughed. "Good. Because as happy as I am that you and Kara found each other, I will personally kick your ass if you manage to get her down the aisle before Alex and I seal the deal."

"Why my ass?" Lena asked, affronted.

Maggie snorted. "Because I'm not stupid. I may be able to more than handle myself in a fight, but your girlfriend can literally snap steel I-beams."

Lena arched an eyebrow. "And what do you think her reaction would be if you, by some chance, did actually manage to kick my ass?"

"Lena, I'm a trained law enforcement officer. I could definitely kick your ass."

"And I'm a Luthor. Death threats pretty much come with the territory. I can take care of myself."

Maggie looked Lena over speculatively. "I'm sure you can." Maggie narrowed her eyes and nodded. "But, back to your original point; you're right. I don't need a pissed off Kryptonian coming after me. I'll have Alex kick your ass."

Lena laughed, shaking her head gently. "Dare to dream, Detective Sawyer. You _could_ just focus your attention on getting that woman down the aisle, instead of on hypothetical ass kicking."

Maggie nodded. "Another good point. Remind me to ask you for advice more often. You're pretty smart."

Lena smiled, a bloom of warmth spreading through her chest. This whole having friends thing was kind of nice. "Finally. My genius can be used to its full potential."

* * *

"Alex, be careful with that!" Kara cried, her own stack of boxes teetering dangerously. Her super reflexes the only thing standing between her and a pile of broken dishware.

"I am being careful," Alex grumbled, setting her box down on the counter with a grunt. "Why am I even doing this? Why are any of us doing this?"

"I tried to hire movers, but she insisted," Lena said with a tired sigh, setting her own box next Alex's.

"Half the fun of moving is getting your friends and family to help." Kara had been aghast when Lena revealed her normal moving routine; giving someone an obscene amount of cash to take care of everything while she spent a few days in a luxury hotel. She had insisted that was far too impersonal and Lena had to have the "real" moving experience at least once. Lena hadn't seen how asking her friends to lug heavy boxes full of her stuff was going to enhance anyone's fun. However, it was the first time Kara had shown any significant passion about the move, so Lena had found herself agreeing.

Her aching back and tired muscles were making her regret her moment of weakness.

Alex glared at her sister. "You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Alex, be nice," Maggie scolded absently, placing her own box down with a relieved sigh.

"Considering we could be sitting back and drinking beer instead of busting our asses hauling boxes that feel like they have weights in them, I'm being _very_ nice."

Lena's well developed sense of being a burden, nurtured her from a young age by Lillian, raised its ugly head. "I'm sorry," she apologized reflexively. "You and Maggie don't need to ruin the rest of your Saturday. You've both already been a great help. I can finish the rest of this. There isn't that much left. You should go." The mountain of boxes stacked haphazardly on almost every square inch of the floor and counter made a lie of her claim.

The glare that Kara sent her sister was just this side of incendiary. The one from Maggie had almost as much heat on it. "Oh, no, I-" Alex shook her head, "ignore me. I'm just complaining. It's as much a part of the authentic moving process as the beer and pizza you are going to pay us with later. We're happy to help."

"Are you sure?" Lena worried her lower lip gently.

Alex nodded briskly. "Absolutely. Though, I say we make an executive decision and let Kara carry the rest of boxes in. Maggie and I can help you get a head start on the packing. You're going to want to have most of these boxes unpacked before Ali gets back."

Eliza had graciously agreed to babysit Ali for the day, insisting that a move of this size was enough of a logistical nightmare without adding a newly mobile, highly energetic and curious baby to the mix.

"Seconded," Maggie added. "And I would like to add a second point of order that we move up the timetable on the pizza and beer."

"So moved," Alex declared, thumping her closed fist down on the counter like an imaginary gavel.

Despite her lingering feelings of guilt, Lena found herself laughing. "You do realize that's not how executive decisions work, correct?"

Alex waved her hand dismissively at the CEO. "When pizza is involved, who cares? And to be clear, when I say pizza, I mean the real stuff, with loads of greasy, gooey cheese. None of that weird, plastic imitation vegan cheese Maggie tries to poison me with on occasion."

"If by poison, you mean use to try to keep your cholesterol in check, then yes."

"I just had my physical, my cholesterol is fine. Better add pepperoni too."

"And bacon," Kara chimed in.

Maggie shared a long suffering look with Lena, and threw up her hands in defeat. "I give up."

"Sometimes it's the only way," Lena said, mentally adding spinach to the list of toppings for the order. Kara would protest, but in the end, she would eat it anyway. Pizza with leafy greens on it was still pizza.

"Well, now that that's decided, I call dibs on unpacking the kitchen stuff," Alex said, already reaching for one of boxes marked dishes in Lena's precise script.

Lena looked at her curiously. "I never pegged you for someone with a passion for the culinary."

Maggie laughed. "Oh, she isn't."

"Hey," Alex protested, "I can hold my own in the kitchen. At least I haven't set an entire turkey on fire."

"Than happened _one_ time! I was thirteen and it was my first Thanksgiving on Earth and I wanted to help." Kara crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Lena with a pout. "I was still learning to control my powers."

"Exactly. Which is why I called dibs on the kitchen stuff. At least I know these boxes are safe."

Lena looked to Kara for clarification, but she looked just as confused. Alex continued to empty the box she had selected, oblivious to their confusion.

"She doesn't want to find your sex stuff," Maggie finally explained bluntly.

"Alex!" Kara spluttered, red blooming on her cheeks. "Do you really think you are going to come across something like, like _that_ in a box labeled winter sweaters."

Maggie tilted her head slightly and looked at Alex. "Is this about the time you and Kara were snooping and found Eliza's 'special drawer.'"

Alex shuddered delicately. "Yes. An event which will forever be a black stain on my memory."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, babe. Eliza was a healthy, attractive, woman in her prime, and-"

"Maggie, I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will break up with you right now."

"Good thing we haven't sent the 'Save the Dates' out yet then." Though it was said lightly, Lena detected an undercurrent in the statement. Alex must have sensed the same tension, because she set down the plate she was holding and turned to face Maggie.

"Hey, you know I would marry you tomorrow. Just say the word and we'll get in the car and be in Vegas in the morning."

Some of the tension smoothed out of Maggie's expression. "You know your mother would kill you."

Alex nodded. "Worth it."

Lena looked to Kara for an explanation, not feeling like she could question Alex and Maggie directly. "They're having trouble finding a venue."

"We did have one place in mind, but it got destroyed recently." Alex looked at Kara pointedly.

"I already apologized for that! I'd like to see you take down a Thorazian without some collateral damage," Kara muttered.

"What are you looking for? I might be able to pull some strings," Lena offered.

Alex and Maggie exchanged a quick look. "Not that we don't appreciate the offer," Maggie said, "but I'm not sure any strings you can pull would be in our price range."

"We really aren't looking for anything fancy. Just something casual, intimate, and preferably outdoors."

"At this point I would settle for someone's backyard," Maggie joked.

"Mom offered to have it in Midvale, but...I don't know. That feels like it would be more about me than us."

"I told you I would be perfectly okay having it there if that's what you wanted."

Alex shook her head. "I want to find something more neutral. And closer to National City."

Before she could second guess the impulse, Lena blurted, "You could have it here."

Three sets of eyes snapped to her. "Are you serious?" Alex asked.

Lena nodded. It had been an impulsive offer, but she found she meant it. Part of wanting this house was about setting down roots, and building a life for her and Ali. A life that would include an extended circle of friends, and hopefully one day, family. "I am. You don't have to decide now, of course, but the offer is open. And if this place doesn't suit, my other offer still stands." Lena smiled. "After all, I owe you one for helping me move."

"Yeah you do!" Alex agreed with a laugh. She looked at Maggie, who shrugged slightly, and gave a slight nod of her head. "We'll talk it over and let you know. Thank you."

"Good." Lena nodded, and because, in her heart of hearts, no matter how much she tried to distance herself from her family, she would always be a Luthor, she added, "Oh and, Alex? The boxes you need to look out for are labeled _Bedroom #6 _and_ 9_."

A moment of silence, followed by a low snicker from Maggie and then, "Goddammit, Luthor!"

* * *

The four of them had made a larger dent than Lena had thought possible, leaving only the bedroom untouched. Alex had steadfastly refused to go anywhere near it.

Lena was tired, more tired than she wanted to admit. She liked to think she kept herself in relatively decent shape, but the day had left her feeling exhausted and her muscles held a minor ache that she knew would be intensified in the morning.

As much as she would like to curl up on her bed and sleep, she grabbed a handful of dresses and made her way toward the closest. She wouldn't be able to sleep until Kara got back anyway. She had left shortly after Alex and Maggie to go retrieve Ali from Eliza in Midvale. The older woman had offered to keep her overnight, but Lena wasn't quite ready for that. Her vigilance had waned in the months since Ali's abduction, but she still felt uneasy when she went too long without seeing for herself that Ali was safe.

A pair a slender arms slid around her waist and she smiled, leaning back into Kara's embrace. Speak of the devil. "When did you get back? I didn't even hear you come in."

Kara placed a soft kiss to the side of her neck, and tightened her arms around Lena. "Ali fell asleep on the flight back. I figured it would be better to try to slip her into bed undisturbed than to have her wake up only to have to settle her down again."

It had taken some convincing, but Lena had finally relented and let Kara take Ali on her flights. The baby adored it, and it was still one of the only things that could get her to calm down if she was being especially fussy. Lena's one condition had been absolutely no loops or acrobatics.

Lena hummed her agreement, and did her best to quell the faint sense of disappointment. She had missed Ali today, and as much as she wanted to spend some time with her, she knew Kara had made the right choice. Ali could be an absolute bear when woken before she was ready.

"Thank you, darling," Lena said.

"You're welcome. Though, you know you don't have to thank me." Kara rested her chin on Lena's shoulder. "Do you want some help putting this stuff away?"

Lena shook her head. "I think I'm done for the night. I was just trying to keep myself busy." Lena eyed the boxes stacked along the wall of her bedroom. "I'm also not entirely sure all of this is actually going to fit, so I may need to go through it again."

Kara eyed the closet thoughtfully. "It doesn't look that much smaller than your old closet." In truth, it wasn't, but what Lena hadn't said was that she was mentally reserving half of the space for Kara's clothing. In case she ever got up the nerve to actually ask her if she wanted to move in.

It wasn't that she hadn't considered Maggie's suggestion. She had been able to think about little else. The logical part of her knew that Maggie was right; she needed to have a frank conversation with Kara about their future. Unfortunately, that part of her was drowned out by the much larger part of her that was used to being disappointed, betrayed, and left by those that she loved.

As much as she wanted nothing more than to have Kara living with her and Ali full-time, she also couldn't help but think it was too much, too soon. They had gone from strained friendship, to living together, to practically raising a baby together, in a breathtakingly short amount of time. Everything was going well, amazingly so, considering their history. It would be foolish to risk that.

They had time. Kara had assured her that she wasn't going anywhere, and Lena had to trust that she was telling the truth. There was no need to rush the stages of their relationship because Lena had discovered that she didn't particularly like sleeping alone. Or that as much as she loved experiencing each new milestone with Ali, she loved sharing it with Kara even more.

It was selfish of her to expect Kara to totally upend her life, when she had already done so much to help her and Ali. If Kara still felt like she needed a little bit of her own space, how could Lena begrudge her that?

And maybe it wouldn't be all that long before Kara came to stay on a permanent basis. While she hadn't shown much interest in the house hunt, her involvement and energy today had been all that Lena had wanted when she started the process of finding a new home for herself and Ali. It gave her hope.

"Lena?" Kara's asked.

"Sorry." Lena shook her head slightly, trying to clear the cobwebs. "I guess I'm more tired than I realized."

"I guess we better get you tucked in then. Do you want me to stay the night?"

Lena's contented mood evaporated, and she pulled out of Kara's embrace. Turning her back to the confused blonde, Lena grabbed another dress off the pile waiting to be hung. "If you want to." She did her best to keep her voice light, but she wasn't sure she succeeded.

The sting of disappointment sat heavy in the pit of her stomach. While she had been lost in thought about getting the nerve to ask Kara to stay permanently, the blonde had been thinking about making her escape. She had been foolishly to get her hopes up. She knew better.

"If you need to go, it's fine. Don't feel like you have to stay." Lena deliberately lightened her voice. No matter how much she wanted Kara to stay, she wanted her to _want_ to stay. She refused to make her feel guilty about leaving. "I have more than enough around here to keep me busy." Lena forced a short laugh to convince Kara everything was fine.

Based on the crinkle currently taking up residence between Kara's brows, she was less than successful. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lena insisted. "I just have a lot of stuff still to put away." She turned to the closet and hung up the dress she still held. Maybe if she kept busy Kara would actually believe her.

"A second ago you were talking about how tired you were, and now you're back to unpacking. What upset you?" Hearing the genuine concern in Kara's voice only served to make Lena feel worse. The last thing she wanted was to take her disappointment out on Kara. It wasn't her fault that instead of talking about what she wanted, she was burying the want deep inside and trying to pretend everything was fine.

Kara rested a hand on Lena's shoulder and she instinctively flinched at the contact. Lena didn't need super hearing to detect Kara's quickly indrawn breath.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong," Kara said shakily. "Please just tell me what's going on."

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, and shut her eyes tightly. "Can you please just drop this?" Lena dropped her hand away and met Kara's gaze. "It's nothing that you've done. I promise. I'm just tired and stressed and I'll be fine in the morning."

Kara frowned. "If something is bothering you, I want to know. Even if it's just because your tired and stressed. I want to be here for you, Lena. Let me. Please."

Lena sighed. She had always been helpless in the face of Kara's genuine concern. Maybe it was better to just get it all out in the open? Keeping it bottled up was exhausting, and she didn't like being dishonest with Kara. "Fine. But first I want to preface this by saying that this isn't how I wanted to do this, and I don't want you to feel badly about it. This isn't on you. This is entirely my baggage."

"Well now I'm really worried." Kara laughed, a strained, nervous sound, and backed up until the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress. She sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

Lena walked over and sat beside her. She rested her hand on Kara's knee; silently apologizing for her earlier physical retreat. Kara covered it with her own, and Lena turned her palm upward, entwining their fingers.

"There's nothing to worry about," Lena reassured her softly. "You know why I wanted this place?" If Kara was confused by the apparent non sequitur she didn't show it.

"Because you didn't want Ali to grow up in the city. You wanted her to have outside space to play and enjoy being a kid."

Lena hummed softly, tipping her head to one side. "It's one of the reasons, and not a small one. But the bigger reason, was that more than anything I wanted Ali to grow up in a home. A real home. Someplace that she would always feel loved and safe and welcome. Surrounded by a family she knew she could always count on."

"What you never had," Kara said quietly.

"What I never had," Lena confirmed with a nod. "More than anything I want to make sure she never experienced the type of childhood I had."

"She won't," Kara assured her firmly, no trace of doubt in her voice. "You love her, and she'll always know that."

"I hope so," Lena said wistfully. As much as she loved her daughter now, part of her would always regret the rough start they had. Even if Ali would never remember it. "And while I know better than most that the surroundings mean very little if there is no love, I still wanted to find the perfect home for her. For us."

"You did." Kara squeezed her hand tightly. "This place is great, Lena. Ali is going to love growing up here."

"Do you know why it took so long for me to decide on a place?"

"Because you're really picky?"

"I'm not that-" Kara looked at her with both eyebrows raised, and Lena closed her mouth. Okay, Kara may have a point. "I can't help it if I know what I like. And what I don't."

Kara smiled, and leaned over to kiss Lena on the cheek. "It wasn't a criticism, love. I think a woman who knows what she wants, and isn't shy about getting it, is sexy." Kara pulled away, putting a little more space between them. " Though I was a little surprised it took you this long. I thought you really liked a few of the early houses."

"I did," Lena confirmed. "I could have happily picked any one of them."

"Then why didn't you?"

Lena smiled softly. "Because I could tell you didn't like them."

"I did," Kara protested. "All of them were fine. I told you that. Is that what has you upset? Do you wish you had bought one of the other houses instead? I'm sor-" Lena cut Kara off with a finger pressed to her lips.

"I'm not upset that I picked this house. I think it's perfect. I'm glad I waited." Lena drew in a deep breath. She had talked around the point long enough. She owed it to both Kara and herself to finally be honest. "I'm not upset about the house," Lena repeated. "I'm upset you asked if I wanted you to stay the night."

Kara looked stricken, and Lena realized that the blonde had misinterpreted her statement. "Not because I didn't want you to stay," Lena hastened to explain. "But because I do."

Kara shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

Lena huffed out a breath. Frustrated with herself. She didn't usually have such a hard time getting her meaning across. Her job depended on her ability to communicate clearly and precisely about what she wanted. Then again, her job had never meant this much to her.

"I want you to stay the night."

Kara furrowed her brow."O-kay? I will. That's why I-"

"I want you to stay the night every night." When the furrow remained, Lena plowed on, "Without having to ask. I don't want you to ask if I want you to stay the night, because I want you to always be spending the night, because you live here. With me. And Ali. With us." Lena shook her head, eyes cast toward her lap.

"It was important to me that you liked the house because I wanted it to be _our _house. I wanted you to be able to picture us here. Living together. But I know it's too soon. It's crazy. We've only been dating a few months. There's no rush. I don't want you to feel any pressure to do anything you aren't ready for. You've already changed so much about your life. It's not fair to ask you to give up your apartment too."

Lena mustered up her scattered courage and raised her eyes to meet Kara's. To her relief, Kara was smiling at her warmly, and not looking at her like she had lost her mind. Lena took it as a good sign.

"You want me to move in?"

Lena swallowed, throat tight, and nodded jerkily. "When you're ready."

There was a moment of silence, during which Lena held her breath and then...Kara laughed. Stunned, Lena jerked her hand out of Kara's and stood up. Of all the reactions she had imagined, she never thought Kara would laugh at her.

She made to leave the room, but before she could even take a step Kara was scrambling off the bed and grasping her hand. "Wait! Lena, no. That wasn't-"

"I can't believe you'd laugh at me after I-"

Kara shook her head sharply. "I didn't. That wasn't what I-"

"I could hear you, Kara," Lena snapped. "You were clearly laughing."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, it's just...Just let me explain and I bet you'll be laughing too." Kara tugged on Lena's hand.

"I seriously doubt that," Lena said, her voice colder than Kara's freeze breath. Lena wrapped her arm protectively over her stomach, but allowed Kara to lead her back to the bed. She sat down gingerly, her body rigid. She was prepared to bolt at the next sign of amusement from Kara. She could take Kara saying she didn't want to move in, but she refused to be mocked. Not by Kara.

"I'm sorry I laughed," Kara said contritely. "I was just so relieved."

"Relieved?" Lena asked, her curiosity overcoming her pique. She relaxed a fraction, allowing Kara to twine their fingers together.

"I've wanted to ask you if I could move in for a while now."

Lena looked at Kara in surprise. "You have?"

Kara nodded emphatically. "Since before you even started looking for a house."

"Are you serious?" Lena didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All this time she had worried that Kara didn't want to live with them, and Kara had wanted exactly that?

"Ask Alex. She told me I was being an idiot, and that I should just talk to you about it."

Lena let out a strangled laugh. "Maggie basically told me the same thing."

"You talked to Maggie?" Lena nodded. Kara scowled. "And she called you an idiot?"

"She was more diplomatic about it, but...yes. And she was right. It was after I closed on the house. I was feeling sorry for myself because you didn't seem at all invested in the process." Lena frowned. "Why is that by the way? If you wanted to live together, why were you so disinterested?"

Kara's cheeks flushed lightly and her eyes dipped to her lap. "I didn't want to overstep. I didn't want what I wanted to get in your way. You were so excited about a new house."

"Kara," Lena admonished. "I asked you repeatedly for your opinion. Why would you think you were overstepping? I thought it was a sign that you didn't want to move forward."

Kara's raised her gaze to meet Lena's. "I want that. I want that more than anything."

"You do?" Lena asked, her voice a little shaky. It was everything that Lena had wanted, and she was having a hard time believing it was real.

"It's all I want. All I've wanted. I've known it since the day you called me to your office to see Ali crawl for the first time. I realized I don't want to miss out on anything. I always want to be there. For both of you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to pressure you," Kara said, a wry note to her tone. The parallel was not lost on Lena. "With everything you've had to deal with over the last few months, I didn't want to add one more stress. As great as things have been, they've also been moving so fast, and I didn't want to rush you. I figured we had time."

Lena dropped her head onto Kara's shoulder, her body limp with relief. "We really need to work on our communication. It would have saved a lot of worry. On both our parts."

"We will," Kara promised. "I don't want to go through something like this again."

Lena burrowed more snuggly into Kara's side. "So...you're moving in, then?"

Kara kissed the top of Lena's head. "Sounds like it." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Kara once again laughed.

This time, instead of jerking away, Lena tilted her face up to look at Kara. "What's so funny."

"Alex is going to be so annoyed. Two moves instead of just one."

Lena hummed, her eyelids drooping. The combination of the physical and emotional toll of the day suddenly hitting her and leaving her feeling drained. "We could just hire movers. Or you could do it yourself."

"Not a chance," Kara objected. "It's her sisterly duty. She doesn't get out of it on a technicality." Lena wasn't sure that Kara's superspeed was a technicality, but she was too tired to argue the point.

"We'll make sure to get them something nice for the wedding." Lena missed the bright smile that spread across Kara's face at Lena's use of the plural.

"We will, huh?"

"Absolutely. She's earned it. Price is no object. Whatever they want. Do they need a house? We can get them a house."

Kara laughed quietly. "A house may be overkill, but how about we get you in bed and talk about it in the morning?"

"Okay," Lena agreed. Kara stood and gathered Lena up in her arms. Lena nestled her head into Kara's shoulder. She fully understood why Ali liked this so much. "Hey, Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're home." They both knew Lena was talking about more than Kara's recent arrival.

Kara kissed Lena softly. "Me too."


End file.
